


Choke Me

by shadowhive



Series: Ry prompts [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, anal finering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Gerard has always wanted to be with someone who had powers.





	Choke Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> So I think this is the first Gerard/Klaus fic (how has that happened) and its very much inspired by Ry and the prompts he has made on twitter. And the podcast Dreamboy as well (seriously, go listen to it if you haven’t, it’s so strange and erotic and... just wow)

Gerard had never been kissed like this before. It was hot and wet and passionate, with Klaus’ tongue throughly exploring his mouth as he palmed him through his pants. It made him feel dizzy, high in a way he hadn’t been in years. “I want you.” Klaus whispered when their lips parted, his voice breathless and needy. Gerard’s dick ached in his pants and he nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah.” He felt like his brain had short circuited, unable to possible supply anything other words even though he wanted too. 

Klaus parted from him, flashing him a grin when a whimper escaped his lips. “Gotta pull away to get naked babe.” Klaus licked his lips, reaching down to grab the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head exposing his lithe body for him.

Gerard gasped at the sight, his eyes going wide as saucers. The expanse of Klaus’ pale skin was covered in bruises and marks, a rainbow of purples and yellows and reds. “Shit, are you ok? Is someone making you do this?”

Klaus looked confused for a moment, then looked down at himself, smiling at Gerard. “Oh no, I’m fine.” He cocked his lip to one side, running his fingertips over a particular nasty looking bruise, a sigh escaping his wet lips. “I asked for every one of these. I don’t have an abusive boyfriend or a pimp that roughs me up if I don’t please someone.” He hooked his fingers over the waistband of his skirt, looking Gerard over. “I hope this isn’t a problem for you?” 

“Fuck, no.” Gerard shook his head, the concern vanishing from his mind at Klaus’ assurances and his needy expression. Klaus flashed him a grin, pushing his skirt down his legs to pool around his ankles. He had a few more bruises on his thighs, some peeking out from under the soft purple lace of his panties.

“Good. Now are you gonna get naked too or are you just going to stare?” Klaus smiled, cupping his erection through the fabric as he stepped out of the skirt, nudging it aside with his foot.

Gerard nodded dumbly, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders and tossing it onto the chair, quickly removing his own t-shirt. It had been awhile since he had done anything like this, quickies with random pretty guys in hotels. He’d done it a few times on tour, with his band mates and guys from other bands, because being cooped by on buses during tours ramped up the sexual energy. Since the band had finished he had become more inward focussed and the chances for this sort of thing had faded away.

He shook his head, remembering how Frank always told him to live for the moment and not run things by overthinking.

Gerard undid his pants, shoving them hurried down his legs, feeling himself blush at being naked before him. Klaus was slim with sharp lines, while he had become soft over the years. The way Klaus was looking at him know, with a deep want and dark lust, it made his cock ache. 

“Mmm, I cant wait to get you inside me.” Klaus licked his lips, sending a shiver through him as he ran his fingers over his bruised chest. “I’ve always wanted to get fucked by a rock star.”

Gerard felt himself flush at the words. In part because he didn’t consider himself was anymore and in part because he was surprised Klaus hadn’t been with one before. “I’ve always wanted to be with someone with powers.” Gerard stepped closer to him, running his fingers down Klaus’ arm, stopping at the tattoo of the Umbrella on his wrist. Mikey would lose his mind. “I don’t have any lube.” Gerard admitted, his voice soft. If he had expected company...

“Don’t worry.” Klaus smiled, going to the coat that he tossed aside before they kissed and pulling out a silver packet of lube. He tore it open with his teeth, a feral grin on his face as he spat the sliver of the packet away. “Do you want to finger me or do you want to see me do it?”

Gerard’s eyes widened at the prospect of either of those things. Klaus smirked, stepping back over to him and whispering. “If it was down to me, I’d have your fingers in me. I bet they feel amazing.” He fluttered his eyelashes and Gerard nodded dumbly, lifting his right hand up. Klaus smiled, squeezing some of the packet onto his fingers. He spread the fluid over him, never once breaking eye contact. It was easily one of the sexiest things Gerard had ever done and they’d not even done anything yet. “I can take two right away. You don’t have to go easy on me.” 

“Ok...” Gerard nodded, flexing his fingers to test them before reaching around Klaus’ body with both hands. With his left, he held Klaus’ cheeks apart, while he trailed his slick fingers along the cleft. He easily found Klaus’ hole, circling it before sliding them into him. Klaus’ breathing hitched and he held onto his shoulders, gripping onto him tight. “Fuck, you feel...” He pushed both fingers into him deep, hearing the other man let out a low groan right into his ear. Gerard shivered, moving his fingers steadily, parting them to get him ready for his dick.

“Come on... faster. I can take it.” Klaus was practically whining, sounding so needy it made him ache. 

“Yeah?” Gerard replied, his words making him feel bolder as he thrust his fingers as deep as they will go. “Is that better?” Klaus nodded, groaning as he fucked him with his fingers, opening him up wider. Gerard had forgotten what a rush this was, being able to make someone fall apart with a few thrusts of his fingers. He growled, withdrawing his fingers to thrust three into him, loving how Klaus trembled against him. “Are you ready? Think you can take my dick?”

“Yeah, shit, give it to me!” Gerard removed his fingers, snatching the rest of the lube from Klaus’ hand and squeezing it out over his erection. He used his fingers that had been in him to spread it fully over his dick, tossing the packet away when it was empty. “Get on the edge of the bed, I want to see your face.”

“Mmm did you say that to all the boys?” Klaus grinned, parting from him and laying on his back, with his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Not all of them.” Gerard admitted, moving between his legs and angling his cock for his hole as Klaus wrapped them around his waist. “But I want to see your face when I make you cum.” Klaus groaned and Gerard wasn’t sure if it was at his words or due to his dick sliding home into him. “Fuck, you feel as good as you look, shit.” Gerard gripped his thighs, his hands over the bruises that countless men had used. It made his cock ache again as he started to fuck him hard and deep.

“Hit me.” Klaus groaned, looking up at him with wild, needy eyes. Gerard moved his hand slapping his thigh. Klaus groaned, but shook his head. “Harder. I want to feel it for days.” Gerard hadn’t hit anyone like that, not sexually anyway, but he resolved to try his best for Klaus. 

“Yeah, you wanna be hit huh? How about this.” He slapped him again, this time so that he hit his balls. Klaus cried our from the sharp pain, nodding. Gerard groaned, pulling out and thrusting back into his heat as he bought his hand back down in him. “Fuck, you’re made for this aren’t you. Made to be hit, to be fucked.” Gerard was almost surprised how easily his long dormant dominant side fell over him, like a warm blanket. He slapped his balls again, loving the cry of pain that came from Klaus’ throat. “Fuck... look at you...”

Klaus reached out, grasping his wrist before he could hit him again. For a second doubt set in, that he had hurt him despite Klaus’ assurances. His thoughts melted away when Klaus bought his hand to his throat, holding it against him. “Choke me. Please.” His voice sounded so utterly wrecked that Gerard knew he had no choice but to comply. If he didn’t know better he’d think Klaus was the one with the power to make people do what he wanted. He squeezed, lightly at first as he he rolled his hips against his ass. Klaus’ eyelids fluttered, his head tilting back to give him more access. 

“Look at yourself. You look so fucking hot like this.” He squeezed his fingers again, tighter so that he cut off Klaus’ airflow for a few seconds, making him gasp. “You know if I’d saw you like this at one of our shows I’d have invited you on the bus.” A lie of course, but one that made him moan and tremble with need. Gerard squeezed again as he continued. “That would have been fun, passing you between us, the five of us marking and using you. Would you like that? To be a dirty little bandslut.” He eased up, letting Klaus reply.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah that sounds amazing.” If Klaus’ voice sounded absolutely ruined and Gerard grinned down at him, slamming deep into him, his balls slapping against his ass.

“When we do a reunion tour you’ll be on the guest list.” He squeezed harder, his thrusts becoming much more erratic as he felt his orgasm approaching like a freight train. “We’ll use you up so well you won’t be able to walk for weeks.” Gerard could almost picture it, how he’d looked like littered with even more bruises and scratches and bitemarks, his face and ass smeared and leaking cum. “You’d be fucking perfect...”

“Ughhh...” Klaus moaned when he released his throat, his hips aching up off the bedsheets as he came untouched. The smears of pearly white landing across his bruised chest look beautiful, making him look even more debauched then he already was.

Klaus’ ass fluttered perfectly around his hole and his breaths came out in ragged, desperate gasps for air. It was all Gerard needed, like his cock was a fun and Klaus was the trigger, he came, flooding him with his load. It was his best orgasm in years, perhaps ever, and he felt it in his very bones.

It felt like the come down from the high took forever, though he knew that in reality it just took a few minutes at most. Slowly he eased out of the other man’s panting almost as heavily as he was. “That’s was... fuck.”

“Mmm, you were amazing.” Klaus replied, reaching up and stroking his throat at the marks Gerard had left there. “Could you get me my phone from my jacket?”

Gerard nodded, obeying without a thought as he fished it from one of Klaus’ pockets, bringing it to him as he joined him on the bed. Klaus gave him a grateful smile, tilting his head back and taking a few shots of his neck, of the fresh marks. Gerard felt a small surge of pride, that Klaus wanted to remember this encounter. “Thank you.” Klaus smiled, looking blissed out as he turned to face him. He set the phone down on the sheets, trailing his fingers through his drying cum. “So, got any interesting tour stories you’d like to share?” His eyes sparkled with mischief as he spoke, a smirk on his lips before he sucked his fingers.

Gerard suddenly wondered how long it would take him to get it up again, to stuff his cock between his lips. He knew he’d find out before the parting with him. “Oh you have no idea...”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are awesome 🖤


End file.
